Total Crazy Island (remade)
by Dragon132
Summary: Hosted by Meloetta and Shaymin, 36 campers compete to win over a million dollars. Who will Win? Who will lose? Who will cry to their mommies? Find out in this crazy show.


**_Well, here it is..starting over..Feels good a little though. Anyways I will be deleting my old Island and Action soon so if you all want to read them do it quick, they'll be gone within a week._**

* * *

"Welcome everyone, to a new episode of the new series Total Crazy Island." said Shaymin, reading off from a card.

"Yes, welcome. Here is where thirty six contestants come and do tough challenges to win about one million dol-" started Meloetta, only to get interrupted by Shaymin.

"Stop, just, stop." said Shaymin, shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Meloetta.

"Everyone already knows this, i'm sure they fast forward this part cause its so boring. Everyone knows what the show is called and they all know what the plot is." said Shaymin, shaking his head.

"Excuse me." said Meloetta, turning around.

"Anyways, to spare your lives, here comes the boat with some of the competitors." said Shaymin, pointing over to a boat going up to the dock.

"Meet Kyerno, Fluffy, Tristan, and Salvo." said Meloetta, introducing the four boys.

"Greetings musical goddess." said the Elygem known as Kyerno, before walking over next to a tree.

"Aw, your polite." said Meloetta, smiling.

"Hi hosts!" said Fluffy, running over to stand next to Kyerno.

"Did that ball of cotton candy just talk?" asked Shaymin, Meloetta shrugged.

"Whatever, I got better things then talking to you low class legends right now." said Tristan, making his way to the other two but stands away from them.

"You do know you did just talk to us right?" asked Shaymin only to get hit in the head by a banana.

"Hi i'm Salvo, and I want to tell you that your really beautiful and i'm glad your hosting the show." said Salvo, blushing slightly.

"Thanks buddy, nice to be appreciated once in a while." said Shaymin, smiling.

"Not you." said Salvo, more seriously. Shaymin blinked and stared at him in disbelief.

"Thank you Salvo, but I know about my beauty so go with the others." said Meloetta, fixing her 'hair' as Salvo floated towards the others.

"I don't like that guy." mumbled Shaymin, crossing his arms.

"Next up is Jarven, Willie, Harold, and Terrance." said Meloetta, as the next boat carrying four boys came in.

"Hey, great to be here." said Jarven the Tyrunt, dropping off his luggage.

"There ain't no maid service here, pick that garbage up and wait until you get to your cabin." said Meloetta. Jarven nodded and picked his luggage up and went to the others.

"Wuss." mumbled Shaymin, only to be smacked by Meloetta.

"Yo, Willie is in the house!" said a Jolteon, smiling.

"This isn't a house douche bag." mumbled Shaymin, only to get slapped again.

"Go over with the others you two." said Meloetta, pointing over to the other guys.

"Sure thing, but first, um...Is this guy with us or is he just crazy?" asked Willie, gesturing to a nerdy looking Sylveon besides him.

"Unfortunately the gay is here on the island with us." said Shaymin, shrugging.

"Yeah! My name is Harold..and I'd like to really get to know you a little better Willie." said the Sylveon with his eyes closed, he opened them to see Willie was with the others chatting with Jarven.

"And if you already forgotten about me here I am, Terri." said the Croagunk, with his arms folded.

"Has anyone ever told you how ugly you are?" asked Meloetta, making Shaymin laugh out loud.

"Hm? Is that true? Well Meloetta you better sleep with one eye open tonight." said Terri, as he walked away from her.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Meloetta, angrily.

"It means I gave you a warning. Now bye i'm going to try and make some friends!" said Terri, as he walked over to the others.

"That was weird." said Shaymin, yawning.

"You act like you did this before." said Meloetta.

"I did, and I grew up, and I suggest you do the same Mel." said Shaymin, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Ugh, well here comes the next boat then." said Meloetta, watching the boat come in.

"Welcome to the island, Maurice, Boulder, Jake, and Roy." said Shaymin, introducing everyone.

"Hello every-Ow!" started Boulder as he was walking off the boat, only to fall and land on Roy.

"Hey buddy your kinda squishing the cake out of me." said Roy, chuckling a little only to start suffocating from the weight.

Jake stared at them and just left to go stand with the others.

"Help!" coughed out Roy.

"Te salvaré!" said a voice from above, everyone looked up to see a Hawlucha on top of the boat, he flew down to the dock and picked up Boulder, struggling at first but lifted him up, grinning.

"Thank you!" said Roy standing up properly, take out a large dented cake.

"De nada." said the Hawlucha in a deep Mexican accent, carefully setting Boulder down on his feet.

"Whats your name?" asked Boulder.

"My name is Mauricio Lorenzo Magana Melchor de Gonzalez. But my friends call my Maurice." said Maurice easily, the others just gaped at him.

"Alright freaks the other boat is coming so go over to the others." said Shaymin, watching the other boat come in.

"Meet Frostbite, Travis, Suri, and Jenson." said Meloetta, gesturing over to them.

"Hmph." muttered Travis, walking over to the others not paying any mind to the hosts.

"Nice guy." said Shaymin, glaring at him slightly.

"Hello." said Frostbite, walking towards the others.

"Nice to meet you." greeted Meloetta.

"I said hello mister." added in Frostbite, glaring back slightly at Shaymin.

"Oh, yeah nice to meet you kiddo." said Shaymin, yawning, bored.

"Hi." said Suri, hopping over to the others.

"Yo." said Shaymin, waving.

The Scizor, Jenson just waved and walked to the others with his arms folded.

"What a jerk." muttered Meloetta.

"Alright here comes the last of the dudes." said Shaymin as only two guys came off the ship that came.

"Meet Vector and Talon." said Meloetta, gesturing to the Gabite and Servine.

"Hey good to be here, I hope." said Vector, walking to the others.

"Meh." muttered Talon, walking to the others but stands a few inches away from them.

"Very social." muttered Shaymin.

"Now next up is the girls." said Meloetta, causing some of the guys to cheer, the others didn't care nor reacted and one booed.

"Here comes the first boat with Vivi, Madi, Kira, and Sherry." said Shaymin, watching the boat come up.

"Hello, everyone." greeted Vivi, some of the guys whistled at her.

"Hello sexy." said Shaymin, winking only to get punched in the face.

"Ignore him." muttered Meloetta.

"Hi i'm Madi, nice to meet everyone here." said Madi, smiling. Willie saw her and smiled, making her blush a little but she shook it away and went to them. Harold noticed this and glared at her slightly.

"Um..I-I'm Kira..." said Kira, stuttering a little before walking away to the others slowly.

"I'm Sherry, I hope this place is really dangerous as they say." said Sherry, winking.

"Oh I hope so." said Shaymin, winking.

"It will be don't worry." said Meloetta, waving her off.

"Alright next set of kids are here." said Shaymin pointing over to the boat. "Meet Jocelyn, Valentina, Holly and Alison." he added.

"Whats up." said Jocelyn while hovering in the sky.

"Hello, its good to be here on a reality show! You know how hard it is to get on these things?" said Valentina with a shrug.

"Yes, its..great to be in this dump." said Holly, grimly picking up a candy bar wrapper off the dock.

"What the others said, I hope this place is fun." said Alison, grinning.

"Yeah...Okay then over to the others!" said Shaymin, shooing them off.

"Here comes the next set of girls.." started Meloetta, pointing to the boat.

"Oh yeah, more." grumbled Shaymin.

"Susanna, Kura, Elizabeth, and Sasha." said Meloetta, ignoring Shaymin.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Susanna, some waved at her.

Kura simply waved softly towards everyone.

"Nice to meet everyone i'm Elizabeth." said Elizabeth, the miltank.

"Is it just me or does she look older?" whispered Jarven, towards Roy, who shrugged.

"Hey everyone! Its great to finally be here!" said Sasha, walking towards the others but stayed by the girls.

"Nice girls...I think." said Shaymin, rubbing his fur.

"Next boat has Baily, Gina, Kanade, and Cordelia." said Meloetta as the next boat came in.

"Urm..H-hello.." started Baily, waving with her vine.

"Yo." said Gina, sucking on a lollipop. Some of the campers were looking at her. "What? ever seen a Mawile suck on candy before?" she asked.

"Okay is it just me or did that sound wrong?" asked Willie.

"You think wrong!" said Vivi, glaring slightly at Willie.

"Leave him alone, he's just a hormonal teenager." said Madi, sighing.

"It was just a question but okay.." sighed Willie.

"Nice group of people so far..." sighed Kanade, smiling.

Cordelia sighed and just waved faintly and walked over to her brother Talon.

"Oh yeah their siblings if you guys haven't guessed it." said Shaymin.

"No one cares." said Terrance, with his arms crossed.

"Anyways last two girls then we'll wrap this up." said Meloetta, pointing to the last ship with only two girls on it.

"Chelsea and Ruby.." muttered Shaymin, watching them.

"Hi everyone! Great to be here, my gosh so many people I can't wait to make some awesome friends." said Chelsea, happily.

"Well that was unexpected." whispered Meloetta. Shaymin nodded.

"Yeah..Hi." said Ruby, glaring at Meloetta, before walking away.

"What was that about?" barked Meloetta.

"Okay! Now that everyone is here...Time to introduce you to the cabins and teams, ect.." said Shaymin, listing things.

"What about introducing yourselves?" asked Fluffy.

"Whats the point we already know who they are." said Holly.

"Exactly why we are doing a different approach." said Shaymin.

"Anyways, that thing over there is the Confessionals, you all know what that is." said Meloetta, waving it off.

**_00_**

**_"Nice..." said Fluffy, smiling._**

**_00_**

"Next is the cabins." said Shaymin, pointing to a large mini-mansion. It was about eight feet in the air and was pure white with a lone flag next to it.

"There's only one cabin." said Sherry, pointing at it.

"Oh yeah, the winners of the challenges sleep in there." said Shaymin.

"Where do the losers go?" asked Kyerno.

Shaymin whistled and pointed to a beat up tent a few feet away from the mansion with sticks barely holding it up.

"Shit." muttered Willie.

"Now, erhem. Onto the teams." started Meloetta, glaring at Shaymin for talking the most.

"Oh yeah." said Shaymin sheepishly. The campers then began to think to themselves.

_**00**_

_**"I hope I get teamed up with Willie, he's so cute." said Harold, smiling.**_

_**00**_

_**"I hope I get teamed up with Madi, she's cute and seems nice, she stuck up for me for what I said..Yeah don't remind me of that." said Willie, chuckling.**_

_**00**_

_**"I'm hoping I don't get paired up with idiots." said Vivi, crossing her arms.**_

_**00**_

_**"I hope I don't get paired up with i- Wait someone said that already? Oh..then..I just want the strongest for my team, for now." said Holly.**_

_**00**_

_**"There's a lot of losers on this island already, this game is as good as mine, I just need to watch out for the minor threats." said Tristan.**_

_**00**_

"The first team is the Super Samurotts; Willie, Madi, Harold, Fluffy, Kura, Talon, Cordelia, Valentina, Roy, Alison, Susanna, Kyerno, Vector, Kira, Jake, Sherry, Salvo, and Gina." said Shaymin, the named went to the other side.

"That leaves the rest of you as the Grand Greninjas; Jocelyn, Tristan, Vivi, Holly, Jarven, Terrance, Maurice, Boulder, Frostbite, Travis, Suri, Jenson, Elizabeth, Sasha, Baily, Kanade, Chelsea, and Ruby." said Meloetta, happily.

"And that about cuts it." said Shaymin, clapping his hands together.

"Both teams get to sleep in the mansion today but after that its challenge time. So get a good rest." said Meloetta, floating away, Shaymin on her trail.

**_00_**

**_"Was it just me..Or was this a terrible first day?" asked Gina._**

**_00_**

**_"My team isn't the best..But it looks a lot more solid then the other team so i'm hoping for some results." said Tristan, thinking._**

**_00  
_**

_**"This will be a really fun few weeks.", said Vivi, grinning.**_

* * *

**_Well, thats it for this chapter..it took long because of work, school, I had to get on a scary plane to visit the relatives, and I was debating wether or not to add the challenge to this chapter or not. I decided against it...Because thanks to Go-Gurt (I think you spell it that way) I thought of an interesting challenge.._**

**_also for those in nice and evil alliances put in the reviews or pm (review recommended) who would most likely be in it._**

**_Thats all so can't wait to post the next chapter._**


End file.
